


Black panties with an angel's face

by Smutty_Bunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Gabriel, Cock Slut, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, I'm Going to Hell, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Bunny/pseuds/Smutty_Bunny
Summary: Gabe surprises Sam with some lingerie





	Black panties with an angel's face

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be honest .... saw a Rihanna commercial for her lingerie and had to //  
> also, the title is from that that one song abracadabra by steve miller band
> 
> ... sh  
> outfit:
> 
> https://www.savagex.com/shop/low-rise-open-bikini-li1825495-0001-6586750

_Angel 2:13 PM: I got a surprise for you ;)_

_Sam: 2:15 PM: Oh yeah?_

_Angel: Image sent!_

 

Sam gaped at the image Gabe had sent him. Sadly, it wasn't him _in_ the black lacey lingerie, but it was definitely something that made his face heat up. He stared at the picture of the fabric on the bed for what felt like ten minutes before his advisor patted his shoulder and told him to get back to work. He swallowed and turned back to his computer to stare at it. His mind raced with all sorts of things he could do to Gabe in that outfit. He whined at the mere thought of pounding Gabe into their bed as he pulled on the elastic laces and watched his boyfriend cover the black in shiny white streaks. Sam let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and glanced at the desk. Maybe if he banged his head on it hard enough, he'd wake up at home.

He glanced at the angry stare from his supervisor and slowly got back to work. Gabe still plagued his mind as he worked though. He was thankful the desk would his erection, but that didn't mean it was any less annoying, not being able to deal with it.

When Sam was finally allowed to leave he rushed things up and clocked out, practically running to his car. His coworkers must've thought he was crazy as he practically sped home. When Sam finally got home he sighed softly as he closed the door behind him and glanced around to find Gabe nowhere in sight. Which wasn’t a surprise with any implication from his messages.

“Gabe?” Sam called out and frowned when he got no reply. He hastily took off his shoes and dropped his suitcase in the living room. He took off his jacket as he made his way to the bedroom room, dropping his jacket in the doorway as he stared at the sight waiting for him.

Gabe sat upright on the bed, legs spread as he looked like he was riding something under the sheets. His cock bounced along with his body as he continued to fuck his ass on something Sam couldn’t see. Sam’s erection came back to life when Gabe moaned and sank harder onto the object, wishing it was his own cock. Sam must’ve watched for a while before Gabe was a little surprised when he saw Sam. And he looked like a mess. Pants heavy with an erection, face completely red, and his tie was loose around his neck.

“C’mere” Gabe whispered to him, sticking an arm out. Gabe easily took the tie in his hands as he panted, tightening around the toy inside of him “You look tired” Gabe smiled, pulled him closer by the tie “I think I can help..” Gabe whispered, pressing soft kisses to Sam’s jawline. Sam lost it, his tie tightening around his neck as Gabe pulled him closer. Sam moved back to watch Gabe's eyes. He watched Gabe's smile turn into a smirk as he turned to pull Sam onto the bed by his tie. Sam gasped and landed on one knee, settled between both of Gabe's as he pulled Sam in for a heated kiss. Sam barely had any time to enjoy it before Gabe was pulling away again "So!" Gabe smiled suddenly, messing with Sam's hair "How was work..?" He teased Sam. Sam hated it when Gabe would put off sex to talk.

"Work?" Sam mumbled softly, swallowing "Work was uh, work was good.." He nodded anxiously before reaching out to touch the lace around Gabe's chest. Gabe smiled proudly, bending his back up to press against Sam's hand. "Work was.. really good" He breathed out, slipping his fingers under the thin lace strap around Gabe's chest. 

”Anything interesting happen?” Gabe smiled, holding Sam’s head close as he dragged his lips up and down Sam’s throat. Sam was incredibly hard in his dress pants and need to take them off.

"Actually, I did get some pretty awesome texts” Sam smiled as he gripped the black straps “Kind of distracting..” Sam whispered, moving to kiss Gabe. Gabe leaned back on the bed, pulling Sam with him by the collar of his shirt. Sam held onto Gabe’s hips, keeping him close as he tangled his fingers in the lacey edges “Maybe a big distraction” He mumbled against Gabe's lips as he trailed his hands down Gabe’s body until they were on his own waist. He quickly took off his belt and undid his pants to pull down.

Gabe smiled proudly to himself he watched Sam strip before his eyes. He eyed Sam’s boxers and whined when Sam didn’t drop them. He climbed onto the bed instead, feeling Gabe’s sides as he rubbed his hands up and down the lace. Sam smiled as he pushed forward to kiss Gabe again. Gabe dealt with it as he undid Sam’s tie, tossing it aside to work on Sam’s shirt. Sam pulled away breathlessly, letting Gabe undress him, pulling the shirt off of his shoulders. Sam pulled back to take his shirt off completely, dropping it in the bed. Sam pulled Gabe close, only to move him onto his stomach. Gabe wiggled in protest but Sam was gripping his hips tightly. Gabe whined as Sam stared, gaping at Gabe’s stretch hole from the dildo up his ass.

”That’s very slutty of you, Gabriel...” Sam whispered, rubbing his hand over Gabe’s ass. Gabe's eyes widened as he stared at the headboard. He twined his fingers with the lace and pushed the dildo in further with his thumb. Gabe moaned and squirmed, tightening around the toy “Teasing me at work. Playing with yourself. So many rules broken...” Sam mumbled, dragging his nails lightly down Gabe’s ass.

Gabe squirmed at the feel, anticipating a slap that never came "Are you gonna punish me Sammy..?" Gabe breathed out, gripping the bed sheets tightly "Pound my ass and-" Gabe yelped when a hard blow landed on his ass. He shivered under the stinging, tears prickling in his eyes.

"Such foul curse words.." Sam teased, pinching his nails against Gabe's cheeks to make him huff in annoyance "What else can I punish you for?" Sam asked himself, hand lightly patting Gabe's rear as he hummed. Gabe flinched every time, gripping the sheets tightly as he anticipated the blows. He yelped when another came, sending his body bouncing forward with how hard Sam was being "Teasing me at work" Sam frowned, switching hands to deliver another blow that made tears roll down Gabe's face "Playing with yourself" He growled, getting his thumb under the edge of the toy to pull it out. Gabe's hole stretched and gaped as Sam slowly took it out. He moved the tip of the fake toy around before easing it out of his hole, watching it close "That's right, close that tight little ass of yours because it's _mine_ " He snapped, squeezing one of Gabe's cheeks. Gabe whined and tried to breathe steadily before Sam slapped his ass again "Who do you belong to you?!"

Gabe choked on his drool as he coughed and nodded quickly "You! Sam- Your's, All your's" He sputtered breathlessly "This mouth, this hole! It's all your's. My body is your's.." He gasped out, feeling Sam gently rub his fingers over Gabe's hips.

"Very good" Sam smiled and rubbed his hand over the small of Gabe's back "Perfect" He decided, moving off of the bed. He watched Gabe glance back at him and frowned "No moving. Or do I have to punish you for that too?" Sam asked with a stern look. Gabe's eyes widened and he moved back quickly, staring at the headboard. Sam took off his boxers and left them on the floor, gently stroking his cock as he moaned "This is going to feel so much better than a flimsy piece of rubber up your ass" Sam whispered and climbed back on the bed, examining Gabe's hole. He moved his fingers around the outer edges to pull the muscle apart, looking inside "So open and needy.." He praised, sticking his thumb in to test the waters "Yes, this will be perfect" He smiled and took away his finger.

Gabe stayed still as he was told, picking at threads in their bedspread and listening to Sam talk. His voice was always so calming before sex. It was dark and filled with evil ideas, but Gabe loved it. Sam positioned himself, rubbing the tip over the already stretched hole. Gabe bit his lip and waited, trying not to buck back into him. Sam carefully pressed the tip in, watching as Gabe's hole greedily took him in. Gabe softly moaned, feeling Sam slip in inch by inch. Sam held onto the strings of Gabe's see-through panties. Now that he was looking, he was thankful for the holes that exposed Gabe's hole and leaking cock. Just the thought of it made Sam leak. Gabe tightened just a bit at the feeling of Sam's cum dripping along his inside. He couldn't wait to be fucked ruthlessly and filled to the brim with Sam's load.

"Are you going to fill me up?" Gabe asked as Sam thrust a little to try and get all of himself into Gabe. Gabe jumped and gasped at the sensation, already feeling stuffed.

"If you're good" Sam decided, shifting to get more of himself inside of Gabe "Even after fucking yourself on that _toy_ you're still so tight" Sam complained, "This is why we don't use toys.." He sighed, feeling more of him sink in "Because they're never as good as the real thing" He grunted, trying to force the rest in. Gabe moaned in shock, laying his head down on the bed as he took it "So impatient, not waiting for me" Sam muttered.

Gabe moaned loudly as Sam finally bottomed out, all nine inches seated warmly inside of Gabe. Gabe wanted to swear loudly, wanted to scream and praise to whichever god blessed Sam with his enormous cock. Gabe tried not to scream into the sheets as Sam slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He thought the dildo had been a pain to get in, but this a literal pain in the ass. He was thankful he'd gotten used to it over the years.

"Such a perfect hole.. So tight and warm. You take cock so well, don't you baby?" Sam asked, roughening his pace to smash into Gabe's prostate. Gabe screamed and whimpered, gritting his teeth as he gasped out "Perfect little lungs of yours" Sam grinned, leaning over Gabe to hover over his back. Gabe raised his ass more as he lowered his shoulders to the bed, feeling Sam press hot, open-mouthed kisses to Gabe's neck. Gabe groaned and moved his head to allow Sam more access, licking and biting anywhere he pleased. He chewed on Gabe's adam apple, sucking beautiful dark marks into the flesh "You always look so beautiful marker up" Sam whispered, trailing his hands over Gabe's body to pull on the black lacey edges, pushing down on his stomach to rub his own cock from outside of Gabe's body "Feel that?" He mouthed onto Gabe's jaw "That's how well you can take me. Always so perfect and easy" He whispered, pulling back to press soft kisses to Gabe's shoulder blades "You're so beautiful, baby" Sam smiled, teasing Gabe's shaft with his fingers. He carefully and slowly stroked him, pushing his finger between the slit, coating it in sticky pre-cum. Sam grinned as he pulled back to grip Gabe's hips again "Now that you've adjusted, let's take you for a ride"

Gabe nodded against the pillows before screaming into the bed. Sam pulled out and shoved back in quickly, pounding into Gabe with a brutal pace. Gabe gasped and moaned periodically before he began to growl and groaned. Sam felt so _good_ inside of him. His hole stretched and tightened perfectly around Sam as he abused Gabe's hole. The noises coming from Gabe's mouth were downright sinful, to say the least. Every movement Sam made, Gabe could feel easily. The way Sam throbbed inside of Gabe. The pre-cum leaking inside of Gabe's ass. Gabe loved it. Gabe let out an extremely lewd noise when Sam rammed his dick into a particular sweet spot.

 _"Fuuuck.."_ Gabe breathed out, eyes practically rolling into his head as he was fucked senseless. Sam slowed his pace and gently pulled out. Gabe gaped in confusion before feeling a harsh slap on his ass. He yelped and gasped for breath "..Do it again" He whined, listening to Sam scoff.

"Such a whore, eager for more punishment" Sam whispered "But.. you've done nothing wrong that I can spank you for" Sam smirked.

Gabe glanced back at him before biting his lip "Shit.." He mumbled and felt another smack "Oh fuck yeah!" He yelped, earning another "Ah! Just like that- fuck!" He screamed and groaned at another smack "Fuck.. fuck! fuck!" He grinned, his ass start to lose feeling "Fuck me, Sam!" He yelled, feeling Sam shove back into him roughly "Yes! Just like that- Fuck me like the cock-slut I am!" He cried out, feeling Sam pound into his prostate "Ah! Sam- _Sam!_ " He screamed. _"Fuck me harder!"_

"Harder?" Sam asked, gripping Gabe's hips to pound into him ruthlessly. Gabe moaned louder "You want it harder, baby?" Sam gasped for breath "Can't get enough of my cock, can you slut?" Sam muttered, smacking his ass again.

Gabe screamed as he felt his climax rising "Yes! _Yes!_ " He screamed, moaning into the mattress as he was pounded into it "Just like that Sam- Ah! Fuck me harder!" He pleaded, coming on the spot as he screamed "Sam!" He gaped, squeezing Sam's base tightly as he nearly collapsed onto the bed. Sam gently rubbed up his spine before continuing to move. Gabe whined but gasped and felt extra cum leak from his own dick as Sam came deep inside of him, filling him up easily. Gabe shivered as Sam's hot cum continued to come, refusing to stop. Sam sighed softly as he began to pull out of Gabe's tight ass that squeezed around him. Sam smiled as he collapsed next to him, staring at Gabe's worn out face.

"..My ass hurts" Gabe admitted softly, reaching back to gently touch it before flinching. He frowned as he felt Sam's cum leak from his ass, not bothering to stop it since he was already laying in his own cum.

"Sorry" Sam mumbled softly and smiled at him. He gently placed some hair behind his ear before softly kissing him "You've should've told me. Next time I won't be so rough"

"No way" Gabe grinned up at him "That was.. _amazing_ " He whispered and messed with the black lacey strings around his shoulder "Next time, I think I'm gonna disobey even more" He smirked "After.. I'm able to sit again" He mumbled. Sam laughed and pressed another soft kiss to his forehead.

"Just tell me when you're able to sit again" Sam smirked, gently rubbing his hand over Gabe's ass.


End file.
